Secret indentity revealed?
by Jileystories12
Summary: Miley/ Hannah met the Jonas brothers in person and now they are friends! Joe and miley will become more than friends and Lilly and Nick were getting close but one day Joe was walking to her house he saw Miley with no wig what will happen? Joley/ Nilly
1. Chapter 1

One day at The Stewart house Miley was putting on her Hannah wig to go down to the recording station to record a new song her father wrote for her. about 1 hour later Miley as Hannah and her father were at the recording station. they walked to the recording studio they were next to record in. Gosh what's taking them so long! Calm down bud they will be done in a while he replies oh they better be Miley replies

10 minutes later...

Miley: that's it im going in! Dad: Just wai.. it was too late Miley went in when she got there she was shocked guess who was recording?

Miley: sweet Niblits! it's the jonas Brothers! Miley's dad walks in Dad: i'm sorry guys for her barging in like that

Nick: dude, its Hannah Montana!

Joe: oh my god! they run out the door

Miley giggles

Kevin: i love your music

Nick: yeah me too

Joe couldn't stop staring at her Joe: gosh you're pretty * nick hits him*

Joe: i mean pretty good at singing and music

2 seconds later

Joe: gosh you're prety

Miley giggles

so you must be Kevin the cute and romantic one * he nods*

so you must be Nick the cute and sensitive one * he also nods

And you're Joe the cute and funny one * he smiles Joe: yep that's me

Dad: and i'm her father the cute and protective one

Miley: * pinches him* dad stop

Nick: so what do you want to do?

Joe: Hannah want to hang out with us tomorrow?

Miley: yes! * o em g i so got to tell Lilly*

Kevin: well see ya here tomorrow

Miley: ok bye Nick leaves also Joe was the last one and Miley whispers bye cutie he smiles and leaves

Dad: what did you tell him?

Miley: gosh nothing

Tomorrow 4 hours before They meet the jonas brothers again

Miley without her Hannah wig calling Lilly

Lilly: hello?

Miley: hey Lilly i go some exciting news to tell you so come down here!

Lilly: yeah ok

what will happen? find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly got to Miley's house

Runs through the door

Lilly: well what do you want to tell me?

Miley: I'm going to hang out with the Jonas Brothers!

Lilly eppp! You're serious?

Miley: yep now I have to get ready so see you tomorrow?

Lilly: yeah sure walks out

15 minutes later

Dad: come on Miles you ready?

Miley: yes! * excited and has her Hannah wig on

Dad: let's go then

10 minutes later they get there

They go to the studio where they met Joe, Nick and Kevin

They were already there they walk in and Nick spots her

Nick: hey Hannah!

Joe: Hey!

Miley: hey yourselves * giggles

Kevin: so what do you want to do?  
Miley: record songs!

Joe: yeah that's a good idea

2 hours later…

Miley: well see ya guys later

Joe: ah why do you have to go?

Nick: yeah why? * knows Joe likes Miley*

Miley: I'm going to hang out with my best friend

Kevin: oh ok

After she leaves

Nick: I know you like her!

Joe: no I do not * lying*

Kevin: oh really?

Joe: guys I don't like her * lying again

Nick: come on we know you do

Joe: sighs fine I do

With Miley…

Lilly: so how'd it go???

Miley: great! I think I like Joe

Lilly: you do?!

Miley: yes I do but he doesn't like me back

Lilly: how can you say that?

Miley: I bet he has a girlfriend

Lilly: if he had a girlfriend it would be in teen magazines ever think about that?

Miley: no I didn't hmm maybe I have a chance

Lilly: yes I think you do….


	3. Chapter 3

Secret indent

Miley: I hope so

Lilly: are you going to meet them tomorrow?

Miley: yes

Lilly: where at?

Miley: same place

Lilly: ok cool

Next day…. At recording studio

Joe: where is she?  
Kevin: dude calm down

Nick: I don't think he will

Joe: I just got to tell her I like her but she might have a boyfriend?

Nick: ask her if she has a boyfriend

Joe: ok

Miley walks in with her Hannah Wig on

Miley: hi guys

Kevin: hey Hannah

Joe: um hey Hannah can I talk to you?  
Miley: sure * thinking hope he asks me out*

They walk out

Joe: do you have a boyfriend?  
Miley: no I don't used to but he was a jerk * excited*

Joe: so uhh want to be my girlfriend

Miley: Hell yeah!

Joe: yah * they hug*

1 hour later

Nick: do you really have to go home?

Miley: yeah sorry

Joe: oh I don't want you to go * wraps his arms around her waist

Miley: giggles sorry Joey got to go Dad's waiting for me

Nick: ok bye she was about to leave

Joe: wait Miley can I have your address?

Miley: sure here * gives him her address

Joe: thanks bye She leaves

At Miley's…..

Calls Lilly.

Miley: get down here now!

Lilly: ok ok

5 minutes later

Lilly: so what's up?

Miley: guess what?

Lilly: what?

Miley: Joe Jonas asked me out squeals!

Lilly: oh my god are you freaking serious!

Miley: well he asked Hannah out but that's still me

Lilly: awesome!

Lilly goes home….

2 months later Miley and Joe still going out they plan to meet at the same recording studio. Miley decides to bring Lilly as Lola

Lilly: im so excited!

Miley: ok ok calm down

They go to the recording Studio

They walk in

Joe: hey, Babe who's this?

Miley: oh this is my best friend Lola

Joe: hi

Lilly: hi eep

Nick: walks out what's up with this screaming

Miley: oh sorry that was my friend Lola

Nick stares at her thinking she's pretty

Lilly: hi! * gosh he's cute

Nick: you might of heard of me and my brothers before

Lilly: duh you're The Jonas brothers! Squeals

Nick and Joe cover their ears

Miley: ok Lola now you have got to stop that


End file.
